Turncoats
by shadowedangel1
Summary: During season 4 what if Vlad had enough of betrayals? What if The first Vladamir Dracula offered him the power to change this situation?


I own nothing. Just can't sleep and have fairies giving me plots, I will update as ideas allow, but the next one I have idea's for is "The Royal line" another Young Dracula story, have a Merry Christmas.

* * *

Vladimir Dracula sat staring into the fireplace, watching as the orange and yellow flames danced, so beautiful yet destructive. His thoughts flowing in his head like heavy mist as the aftertaste of the 1896 Lord of Grey lingered on his tongue, taking another taste from the emerald coloured bottle his thoughts slowly cleared into a more solid form. They had all turned against him; Ingrid for power, the Count had found a new son in Malik and had abandoned him without a second thought, Erin hated him, for garlic's sake he had saved her life, ungrateful half fang, the only person he could trust he had been tricked into staking, the thought of Bertrand echoed in his head as if he was meant to feel guilt, all he felt was anger at the family of turncoats. They deserved nothing but a painful death! Vlad had always hated traitors, he was like his Grandfather in that regard the first Vladimir Dracula who during World War Two went by the name Alucard, a dark quiet laugh slipped from Vlad's lips what an obvious name and yet almost no one could connect the Dots, pathetic! He heard a dark almost crazy laugh, "Vladimir Dracula the third my namesake" Vlad turned his head seeing nobody else in the room, now that is spooky he thought as a small smirking smile stretched across his face, "Yes ?" he asked, not for the first time in his life thinking he was going mad! "His head twinged and then slowly hurt more and more, visions of battles long waged flashed in his head, his eyes pressed closed to deal with the pain, the old country! Battlefields drenched in blood spilt from so many armies over centuries! The Second World War!

Vlad opened his eyes to find himself not in front of the fire, but rather facing a tall gentleman adorned in a black suit, an almost blood red trench coat, matching wide brim fedora covering his head and his eyes covered by the yellow lenses of industrial looking sun glasses, they were stood in the middle of what appeared to be an empty city centre with tall grey stone or concrete blocks of flats or offices surrounding them. "Vlad took in his surroundings, he channelled some of his power to his right hand ready if a fire ball was needed, the stranger spoke first, "Vladamir" his voice rough yet silky, "I am your Grandfather, Vladimir Dracula the first or Alucard, I am here because my son and his children apart from you have dishonoured our name, turncoats are nothing! I am offering you the power and knowledge that I posses to do with as you will for the family name as well as your oncoming duties" Vlad felt like he was underwater or something of the like, he had read about the powers his grandfather held, a true vampire, the last of them, his dark side rose within in with that power he could set right his household and then the vampire world, "What do I have to do Grandfather?" In response to the question Alucard drew out a larger than normal silver handgun from his coat flipped it over, so the hand was facing Vlad, "Take the Castle, this gun and then I will become human" Alucard smiled, "Then I can die with Integra, remember, it takes a man to kill a monster or in my case a Lady of beauty." Vlad finger wrapped around the grip of the castle with only a small amount of hesitation and hushed the quiet internal voice telling him, not too, that his family could be saved. Alucard's white gloved hand released its grip on the barrel, "Good Luck Young Dracula", Vlad's eyes flashed open shinning bloody red, his new power spilling around him in a black and purple flowing aura, hundreds of Bats flapping around in air above him insects crawling along the ground, his body and mind adjusting to his power level as he did so all of his familiars, yes that is what they are, we absorbed into him. Vlad moved slowly off the floor and noticed his clothing, it had changed! Before he was in his dark jeans and red shirt, but now; black double cuffed shirt, covered with a black embossed waistcoat, black trousers complete with a studded black belt and boots clothed his bottom half his fingers brushed his shirt and he noticed a purple tie with a black gem button tie pin in the form of a rose, the fire light shining of his wrists brought his attention to matching cufflinks holding his sleeves together. A dark almost evil smirk grew on his face his fangs almost glowing white in the semi-light, time for some fun!


End file.
